


Pretty When You Cry

by darkpriestess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpriestess/pseuds/darkpriestess





	Pretty When You Cry




End file.
